


A Drunk Fall

by IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, Ross being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash/pseuds/IAmTheGreastestPileOfRubberdoopTrash
Summary: Ross, Barry and Vernon are drunk and Dan has to take care of them... mostly Ross though.





	

Let's just say as a warning: Don't go drunk hiking… just don't. Although for Ross it ended up going great, sorta. 

Dan was the only sober one in his group of friends that was hiking along this trail. Barry, Ross and Vernon were in front of him doing some weird shit. He sighed, he knew what he was getting into to some extent but he had no clue that drunk hiking was on the to-do list of tonight. After Dan looked around allowing himself to take in the sights around him he focused his attention back on the drunk idiots that he alone had to take care of. 

“Hey, you guys should be careful.” Dan called ahead noticing the rocks scattered around the trail.

Ross turned back to face Dan and blew a raspberry while flipping him off. Barry and Vernon both giggled. “What are you, my mothe-” 

Ross’ sentence was cut off by a startled yelp as he fell backwards. Barry and Vernon both stared at him as he was splayed out on the dirt. Dan sighed and hurried up, kneeling beside Ross. Tears pricked at Ross’ eyes as he began to sit up. His throat tightened as if he were about to sob.

“Are you ok?” Dan asked with slight panic creeping into his voice. Ross was about to respond before he tried moving his foot causing pain to shoot through his leg.

“My fucking ankle dude.” Ross said clutching his shoe. “I think… I sprained it maybe.” His voice seemed to sober up a bit now that his leg was throbbing with pain. 

“Let me help you.” Dan said carefully hooking his arms under Ross’, gently pulling him to his feet. Ross shut his eyes as if to block out the pain. The group tried to continue walking but Ross couldn't make it more than a couple feet before he had to stop. Dan thought about calling Arin or Brian to pick them up but they were still too far from the parking lot, plus they were both probably with their families. 

“What are we gonna do?” Vernon asked his voice slurring a bit. Dan shrugged his shoulders and glanced over at Ross who was leaning on Barry’s arm. He walked over to where Ross was shaking his head as if to rid his body of some pain. Before Ross noticed anything was happening Dan had Ross tucked into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Now that his weight was taken off of his foot Ross sighed quietly in relief. Dan nodded at Vernon and Barry and the friends continued walking down the trail.

After several minutes of relief Ross began slipping back into his previous drunkenness. Ross slowly reached his hand up and clutched a strand of Dan’s curly hair. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dan looked down at Ross who still held tightly to his hair. 

“It's soooooooo curly.” Ross muttered pulling the lock of hair so it became straight, then letting go so it bounced back into a curl. He giggled as Dan rolled his eyes.

“I think everyone I have ever met, has done that to me at one time. Why do people like it so much?” Dan asked not really to anyone in particular. 

“Because it's really pretty. Just like you.” Ross punctuated his reply by gently poking Dan in the face and giggling. 

“Thanks. You're pretty too.” Dan said letting his words slip out before his brain had a chance to stop him.

“Aww, Danny likes me. Or should I say… daddy?” Dan broke out in laughter nearly dropping Ross but a bright pink spread across his cheeks and neck as Ross wiggled his eyebrows not so seductively. 

“You're drunk.”

“You're in love.” Dan paused and looked down at Ross. This time he wasn't wagging his eyebrows or making a joke, he just said it matter of factly. 

They continued the hike in silence until they made it back to the parking lot.

“So… do you like me?” Ross asked as they approached Dan’s car. Dan looked down at Ross and sighed.

“You're drunk. We’ll talk about this when we are both sober in the morning.” Dan didn't have to even look down to know that Ross was pouting below him. 

“Fine.” Ross said as Dan carefully placed him into the back seat letting him prop his leg up. As Dan began shutting the car door Ross called out “Love you, Danny.” 

Dan sighed and closed the door as Barry sat at Ross’ head and Vernon slid into the passenger seat. “Shit.”


End file.
